The Kat
Stacy Carter (21 de septiembre de 1971) mejor conocida por The Kat o Miss Kitty es una ex luchadora profesional estadounidense que trabajo para la World Wrestling Federation. 'World Wrestling Federation (WWF)' Stacy Carter apareció por primera vez en la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) 's programa insignia, Monday Night Raw , en agosto de 1999. Debutó como Miss Kitty, unAaasistente de Debra , nombró a ella por Jeff Jarrett , a quién Debra habia administrado. La pareja acabó cuando Jarrett dejó la compañía después de perder el Campeonato Intercontinental contra Chyna en No Mercy. Debido a que Jarrett abandonaba la compañía después del partido, Carter comenzó a manejar a Chyna, y luego comenzó a vestirse en 'Chyna-como' la ropa y teñirse el pelo negro.En Armageddon, en diciembre de 1999, Miss Kitty ganó el Campeonato Femenino de WWF en un partido de cuatro esquinas de la piscina vestido de noche al derrotar a la entonces campeona Marfil, Jacqueline, y Barbara "BB" Bush, despojándolos de sus vestidos. Los árbitros invitados especiales fueron The Fabulous Moolah y Mae Young. Tras el partido, Miss Kitty despojo su vestido en la celebración y rápidamente este mensaje dejando a la multitud sus pechos. Esta fue la primera instancia de la desnudez intencional en la WWF. Por 2000, Carter comenzó a ser referida como The Kat. Ella perdió el campeonato el 31 de enero en la edición de Raw ante Harvey "Hervina" Wippleman en un Lumberjill Snowbunny partido , un pa. "Hervina" was properly attired for the bout while The Kat wore a tiny white bikini which certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. Ironically she lost the fight, after a few tumbles in the cold snow she tried to escape the pool as she had enough and should be respected as a champion. Unfortunately The Kat became complacent with the glory of being a champion and did not put enough training and more looking the part by dying her hair and modelling skimpy outfitsrtido que se llevó a cabo en una piscina llena de nieve rodeada de mujeres luchadoras, cuyo propósito era mantener a The Kat y Hervina de no salir de la piscina. The Kat apareció entonces en el Royal Rumble en el "Concurso de Miss Traje de baño Royal Rumble ', donde ella apareció en un bikini hecho con plástico de burbujas. La competencia, sin embargo, fue ganada por Mae Young. The Kat entonces comenzó una rivalidad en la pantalla con Terri Runnels, aunque tampoco eran luchadoras entrenadas. En WrestleMania 2000, Runnels (acompañada por The Fabulous Moolah) derrotó a The Kat (con Mae Young) en una pelea de gatas. Val Venis fue el árbitro de la huésped especial, pero se distrajo durante el partido cuando el joven le dio un beso, lo que permitió a Moolah pegar a The Kat fuera del ring. Cuando Venis la vio fuera del ring, declaró Runnels el ganador. Después del partido, The Kat despojo el pantalón de Runnels para dejar al descubierto su tanga. La pelea continuó, y el dúo tuvo un combate de lucha libre del brazo en Insurrextion. Carter fue victoriosa, pero después del partido, se quitó la parte superior, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, y Carter dejó en lugar de actuar disgustada o avergonzada. La pelea resurgió en el partido de "Face Thong Stink" en SummerSlam, el cual ganó The Kat realizando una Stinkface en Runnels. A principios de 2001, The Kat comenzó una nueva historia con un estable llamado el derecho de censurar , un grupo de luchadores conservadores, donde se exigía el mismo tiempo por el "derecho a la desnudez". En No Way Out, Jerry Lawler, quién estaba representando a The Kat, perdió un partido a Steven Richards , jefe de la cuadra, después de que The Kat erróneamente golpeara a Lawler con el Campeonato Femenino, que fue pre-planificado poner fin al partido. Como resultado Lawler perdió el partido t se vio obligada a unirse al establo. En el siguiente episodio de Raw, The Kat se vio obligada, como parte de la historia, de llevar un saco de arpillera en el anillo, que Richards fue representado como obligándola a hacer. El 27 de febrero de 2001, sin embargo, Carter fue liberada de la WWF en el centro de la historia. Como resultado de ello, su esposo Jerry Lawler también quiso salir de la empresa. Finlamente fue despedida de la empresa. 'Aliados' *Jeff Jarrett *Chyna *Jerry Lawler *Debra 'Logros' *WWF Women's Championship (1 vez)